1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a toy doll which includes apparatus for presenting a self-contained light show.
2. History Of The Prior Art
It is difficult for toy designers to design toys which appeal to children. Various methods are used to make toys more attractive. One method used by designers to make a toy desirable is to design the toy so that it appears to represent a known desirable creature. Thus, for example, toys are designed to look like glamorous movie stars or other personalities which fascinate children. Another method used by designers is to impart play value to a toy. That is, rather than simply sitting posed and requiring the child to imagine how the toy might act, the toy does one or more things that the real thing which the toy represents might do.
One type of activity which holds fascination for young and older children is the light show in which flashing multicolored lights and kaleidoscopic images are moved through a semi-darkened area. Such a light show tends to lend a feeling of magic to what would otherwise be common scenes making all things involved appear to be greater than life. To date there appears to have been no attempt made to create a light show involving a doll.
There have been, of course, dolls and other toys with various portions which have lighting which may be actuated by a child. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,673,371, Furukawa; 4,752,273, Woods; 4,655,721, Loomis et al; 3,808,418, Conard et al; 2,933,853, Laval; 2,932,917, Patane; 2,794,298, Mason; 2,647,222, Nieset; 1,805,823, Heilweil; 1,877,940, Morgenstern et al; and 2,036,328, Furey all relate to dolls or toys which have eyes which light on some occasion, usually the closing of a switch by a child. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,464,861, Fogarty et al; 4,521,205, Spector; 4,547,171, Horimoto; and 4,585,424, DeMars, describe toys with translucent portions and interior lighting which cause the mouth or eyes of the toy to glow. U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,094, Halsey describes a doll which has a luminous outfit that glows in the dark to alleviate a child's fear of the dark. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,030,856, Jordan; 3,885,865, Stern et al; and 4,285,028, Bundin et al relate to kaleidoscopic devices for projecting light. However, none of these have conveyed the feeling of the doll involved in a light show.